As is known, low lift industrial trucks have two parallel spaced load arms, which are attached to the drive part of the low lift industrial truck in a suitable manner and which can be lifted with respect to the ground with the aid of a lifting cylinder and a rod assembly. Load wheels are bearing mounted on the ends of the load arms, namely in a rocker on which a drag- or presser rod inside of the load arms acts, in order to pivot the load wheels with respect to the arms, when the lifting cylinder lifts the load arms. Such a low lift industrial truck has become known from DE 197 42 190, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, for instance.
From the cited state of the art, it is also known to form the arm tip of the load arms separately. The arm frame is usually formed as a U- or C-shaped cross-sectional profile, and is either integrally canted from sheet metal or composed of metal sheets welded together with each other. The free ends of the frames are blunt, and the arm tips have abutting surfaces in order to be put against the blunt surfaces of the arm frames. In the known case, the frames are also made from steel sheets. In addition, an attachment piece made from cast metal is provided for the mounting of a load roller, which is welded together with the load arm tip and with the frame.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide a load arm for a low lift industrial truck which can be produced with minimum expense of material at concomitant small strain of the welding joint. Moreover, the arm tip should be adaptable to different load arm profiles.